


Good luck, Дерек-мудак!

by bovdur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Mocking, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovdur/pseuds/bovdur
Summary: Хейл принимает факт того, что он застревает в лифте, ждёт три часа, пока его освободят, обнаруживает, что колёса его машины пробиты, метро уже не ходит, а денег на такси нет.ИЛИ Дерека преследует проклятие, но, оказывается, он такой не один.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 39





	Good luck, Дерек-мудак!

Дерек проклят.

И его теория подтверждается, когда несколько часов назад полученные ключи ломаются прямо в замочной скважине дверей подъезда. Именно в час ночи, когда ни одного мастера не вызовешь, никому не позвонишь и вообще.

Плюс в том, чтобы быть проклятым — ты ничему не удивляешься и просто принимаешь ситуацию, какой дерьмовой бы она не была.

А ещё, быть проклятым — это очень интересно и непредсказуемо. К примеру, приготовился ты ко всем бедам и катастрофам на свете, захватил зонт, сменную одежду, аптечку, ножик, молоток, сигареты, газовый баллончик; переходишь дорогу только на зелёный свет, а тебя кусает собака, внезапно выпрыгнувшая из кустов.

Дерек уже как-то смирился.

Хейл принимает факт того, что он застревает в лифте, ждёт три часа, пока его освободят, обнаруживает, что колёса его машины пробиты, метро уже не ходит, а денег на такси нет.

Дерек принимает факт того, что он пешком добирается до новой квартиры, чудом не заблудившись, и теперь сидит под подъездом, не имея возможности попасть внутрь.

Ещё один плюс быть проклятым: очень легко быть оптимистом. Не можешь попасть в собственное жилище и сидишь на улице? Как отлично, что сейчас тепло и не идёт дождь! Покусала собака? Хорошо, что не бешеная! Сломалась машина? Появился шанс прогуляться и осмотреть окрестности района!

На самом деле, минусов таки гораздо больше.

Даже самая лучшая страховка не может покрыть все травмы и увечья Дерека, поэтому он вынужден постоянно занимать денег у родителей. И да. Родители. Хейл боится находиться рядом с ними, ведь в любой момент может случиться что-то плохое и это затронет близких людей.

Соответственно, и личная жизнь Дерека постоянно терпит крах, едва начавшись. Сколько свиданий — столько и разочарований. И даже если мужчина находил человека, чьё общество было приятным, то по необъяснимым обстоятельствам на того падала еда, проливались напитки, находил бывший…

А однажды, во время свидания в ресторане, и вовсе загорелась скатерть от упавшего подсвечника.

Из всего вышеупомянутого Дерек делает вывод, что ему суждено жить в одиночестве. Хотя, с такими раскладами и жить-то мужчине долго вряд ли удастся.

Погрузнув в немного депрессивных мыслях, Хейл не замечает, как за ним уже продолжительное время наблюдают. Свет от фонаря бьёт Дереку прямо в глаза, так что разглядеть можно только тощий силуэт, робко мнущийся в тени.

Мужчина, на всякий случай, тянется к газовому баллончику и настораживается. Не то, чтобы на Дерека так часто нападали — он и сам немного похож на злоумышленника — просто, ну, проклятие, все дела. А умереть вот так вот банально с его-то жизненной ситуацией было бы просто унизительно.

Хейл слышал, что недавно в больнице врач игрался с пистолетом охранника и пристрелил парня, что просто сидел в очереди через стенку — вот это интересная смерть.

Тем временем, силуэт выходит на свет, и Дерек расслабляется. Этот парнишка явно не выглядит злобно. Он тоже боится незнакомца, каждый мускул в его стройном теле напряжён, а подозрительный взгляд не отрывается от Хейла.

Вообще, парень выглядит, как сонный воробушек со своими торчащими во все стороны волосами, нахмуренными бровями и дёргаными движениями.

Дерек, за разглядыванием новоприбывшего, едва не пропускает мимо ушей вопрос в свою сторону.

— Ты кто ещё за нахрен такой? — несмотря на грубость, Хейл впитывает звонкую тональность этого голоса и начинает чувствовать себя довольно странно от этого.

— То же самое хотел спросить у тебя, — Дерек поднимается с насиженного крыльца и отряхивает джинсы.

— Я тут живу, — парень кивает на дом за спиной Хейла, не спуская глаз с мужчины, — А ещё мой отец — шериф, а у меня разряд по каратэ, так что уматывай отсюда.

— Да что ты говоришь! И какой разряд, если не секрет? — Дереку действительно любопытно, обстоятельства принудили его заниматься различными видами боевых искусств.

— Пятый Дан! А скоро получу шестой! — каратист пытается стать в боевую позу, на что Хейл заходится хохотом.

— Ты хотел сказать первый Кю*? До шестого Дана нужно тренироваться двадцать лет. Сомневаюсь, что тебя отдали в каратэ-школу сразу после рождения, — Дерек прекращает смеяться, увидев, как сын шерифа напротив мгновенно расстраивается и начинает злиться.

— Ну, простите! Не моя вина в том, что сэнсэй меня возненавидел с первого взгляда, и не дал получить даже первый Дан! — выражение лица парня быстро меняется на обиженное, и Дерек едва поспевает за этими переменами.

— Извини, не хотел тебя обидеть, — Хейл действительно чувствует себя паршиво и от этого его желудок болезненно сжимается.

Наверное, Дерек задевает воробушка за живое, так как тот, не приняв извинения, направляется к входной двери. Ой.

— Что ещё за чёрт? — сын шерифа дёргает дверь за ручку, пытается вытянуть обломок застрявшего в замке ключа, но сдавшись, пинает металлическую дверь и посыпает её ругательствами.

— Как раз хотел тебе сказать. Замок сломан, — сообщает Дерек, возвращаясь на своё место на крыльце, и пытается разглядеть на небе редкие звёзды.

— Очень вовремя предупредил, спасибо, — язвит воробушек и зачем-то начинает пробираться сквозь кусты к окнам первого этажа. Дерек молча наблюдает, бросив попытки разыскать на небе Кассиопею.

Через несколько минут ещё более растрёпанная макушка выглядывает из кустов, неистово матерясь. Затем парень застывает и снова буравит Дерека взглядом.

— Так кто ты нахрен такой? — сын шерифа стряхивает из себя листья и веточки, но пропускает самую большую, прямо у себя на затылке. Дереку, как никогда хочется смеяться.

— Я здесь живу. Отца шерифа не имею, но боевыми искусствами владею довольно хорошо, — Хейл язвит и тихий смешок таки вырывается из его рта.

— Я тебе не верю. Никогда раньше тебя не видел и не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь новый переезжал сюда, — мальчишка скрещивает руки на груди, пытаясь казаться внушительней, но Дерек только ещё больше видит сходство парня с нахохлившимся воробьём.

— Потому что я переехал сегодня утром и сразу ушёл на работу. Квартира на шестом этаже, вот ключи, — Хейл показывает связку ключей и отворачивается от мальчишки. Эти странные чувства, что зарождаются у Дерека при виде этого каратиста, ему совсем не нравятся.

— Ладно. И что ты собираешься делать? — воробушек больше не смотрит подозрительно, но и дружелюбием не сверкает.

— Ничего. На звёзды буду смотреть, — Хейл демонстративно закидывает голову вверх, но видит лишь, как облака затягивают ночное небо, — Да и не твоё это дело, каратист.

— Ты всегда такой мудак? — и снова этот голос с нотками обиды.

— Нет, обычно меня зовут Дереком, — сам не понимая почему, Хейл называет своё имя.

— Ну, good luck, Дерек-мудак.

Воробушек снова скрывается в кустах, теперь уже по другую стену от входа, по дороге всё также матерясь. Затем до Дерека поочерёдно доносятся глухой стук, крик «Да!», копошение и маты, затем снова глухой стук и звон битой посуды.

Хейла не должно это беспокоить. Совершенно точно. Нет, ни капельки. Ему всё равно.

Боже, он действительно мудак.

Дерек продирается сквозь те же кусты и останавливается напротив открытого окна. Внутри уже горит свет, поэтому хорошо видно осколки керамики и копошащегося вокруг этого хаоса ворчащего воробушка.

— Ты какого хрена творишь? — то, что воры залазят в квартиры и бьют посуду — это нормально, но вот чтобы они эту самую битую посуду убирали? — это немного странно.

— Убираю битую посуду. 

Дерек так сильно закатывает глаза, что становится больно.

— Это я понял, каратэ-пацан. Я спрашивал, что ты делаешь в чужой квартире? — Хейл невольно окидывает взглядом кухню и замечает висящий на стене портрет воробушка и мужчины постарше в полицейской форме, наверное, это и есть отец шериф. Ладненько, что тогда в чужой квартире может делать портрет каратиста? Если только…

— Это моя квартира, звёздолюбитель. Так что, если ты через десять секунд не отойдёшь от моего окна, я позвоню в полицию, — воробушек наставляет на Дерека веник, но мужчина даже не обращает внимания на эти угрозы.

Хейл мудак, да ещё и тупой!

— Нет, подожди! — Дерек игнорирует, что сын шерифа начинает считать до десяти, — Позволь мне войти в дом через твою квартиру, пожалуйста.

Хейл привык к трудностям, но ночевать на улице всё же не хотелось. И пусть просить помощи для мужчины оскорбительно, в данной ситуации его это не волнует.

— Поспишь под навесом. Тем более, погода отличная, — сразу же после фразы воробушка с неба раздаётся раскат грома и начинается сильный дождь.

Дерек стоически мокнет под ливнем, пока каратист колеблется. Парень спустя минуту сдаётся, кивает и отходит в сторону, чтобы Хейл мог залезть внутрь.

Мужчина хватается руками за оконную раму, перепрыгивает барьер и за секунду грациозно приземляется возле воробушка. Тот вроде бы хочет что-то сказать, но застывает с открытым ртом, рассматривая, как облепленные мокрой одеждой мышцы звёздолюбителя мелко подрагивают от холода.

Дерек смотрит на каратиста с самодовольством истинного мудака и, бросив сухое «спасибо», направляется к выходу из квартиры, оставляя за собой лишь мокрые следы от ботинков. Сын шерифа отмирает и начинает ворчать об испорченном ковре, но Хейл игнорирует это и молча уходит.

Поднимаясь по лестнице — конечно же, лифт не работает — Дерек пытается заглушить вину и то странное ощущение. Он должен был так поступить. Нельзя подпускать воробушка к себе, даже если и очень хочется.

Немного запыхавшись от подъёма по лестнице, Хейл ищет нужный ключ и надеется наконец-то отдохнуть, согреться и чем-нибудь заглушить сквозняк между рёбер.

Дерек с напором пытается повернуть ключ в замке, но тот не поддаётся. Наверное, это новый дубликат, или наоборот, очень старый. Хейл делает ещё одно усилие над строптивым замком и слышит ни с чем несравнимый треск металла. Ну, разумеется. Мужчина ещё пытается потолкать и попинать дверь, чисто из упрямства. Он был так близко!

Дерек сползает по двери на холодный пол, готовясь уснуть прямо так, но чувствует, как начинает дрожать. Мокрая одежда неприятно липнет к телу, и Хейл отчаянно пытается согреться, но чихнув три раза подряд, понимает, что выбора у него нет, если, конечно, он не хочет слечь с воспалением.

Мужчина спускается на первый этаж и останавливается перед нужной дверью. Это невежливо и вообще неприемлемо после хамства и грубости, но Дерек всё же решительно стучит.

Спустя самую длительную минуту в жизни Хейла дверь распахивается и являет взору мужчины запыхавшегося и разъярённого воробушка. Дерек рассматривает его и веточку, что всё так же торчит из волос мальчишки.

— Чего тебе надо? — мужчина игнорирует вопрос и приближается к парню. Тот выглядит растерянным и немного напуганным. Дерек останавливается за несколько сантиметров от лица воробушка и замечает, что тот задерживает дыхание. Хейл поднимает руку к волосам каратиста, нежно проводит по прядям и отстраняется.

Сын шерифа рвано выдыхает, а Дерек демонстрирует веточку.

— У тебя в волосах запуталась, — Хейл любуется румянцем на щеках парня, пока опять не начинает чихать, — Извини, что опять тебя беспокою, но я сломал ключ в замке и не могу попасть в свою квартиру. Позволишь переночевать у тебя?

— Мог придумать и что-нибудь пооригинальнее. Что, закончилась фантазия? — насмехается воробушек, опершись о косяк двери.

Дерек так устал от неверия окружающих, что даже не пытается убедить каратиста, а просто хватает того за руку и тащит к лестнице.

— Эй! Ты что делаешь? — сын шерифа напугано дёргается и пытается вырваться из хватки.

— Веду показывать доказательства, — Дерек всё же немного ослабевает захват на запястье парня и одновременно удивляется, какое оно тонкое.

— А не проще воспользоваться лифтом? Я слишком хил, чтобы карабкаться на шестой этаж, — воробушек таки вырывается и идёт вызывать лифт. Который однозначно был сломан десять минут назад!

Дерек, совсем не понимая, что происходит, будто под гипнозом заходит в кабину вслед за каратистом, вновь оказываясь непозволительно близко к нему.

Удивительным образом не застряв в лифте, парни выходят на шестом этаже. Хейл молча позволяет воробушку осмотреть замок и тот, бурча себе что-то под нос, признаёт исключительную невезучесть Дерека.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб неудачников, Дерек. И ты не такой уж и мудак, — сын шерифа улыбается и Хейл понимает, что он крупно влип.

— Стайлз, — представляется парень и протягивает руку. Мужчина решает не подкалывать мальчишку из-за его имени, а просто пожимает протянутую тёплую ладонь. Дерек даже немного расстраивается. Он уже привык в своих мыслях называть Стайлза воробушком.

Парни в приятной тишине возвращаются в квартиру на первом этаже. Стайлз сразу же отправляет Дерека в душ с полотенцем и сухой одеждой.

— Давай, двигайся. Если ты заболеешь, то статус мудака перейдёт мне, — воробушек толкает Хейла в сторону ванной, пытаясь выглядеть строго. Мужчина так сильно хочет его поцеловать.

Дерек умилённо хмыкает, надеясь, что Стайлз этого не заметил, и скрывается за стеклянной дверью.

Горячая вода приводит мужчину в чувства, и в голове немного проясняется. И даже после этого желание прикоснуться к воробушку не проходит. На мысли о Стайлзе член Хейла заинтересованно дёргается, и Дерек со всех сил начинает думать о самых жутких и мерзких вещах. Помогает, конечно, так себе.

Мужчина надевает предложенную одежду и пугается, что его недостояк будет заметен в мягких растянутых штанах. Футболка хоть и растянута тоже, но удобная и пахнет Стайлзом.

Дерек безнадёжен.

Хейл выходит и почти сразу сталкивается с воробушком. Кожа мужчины покрывается мурашками и вовсе не из-за контраста температур.

— Тебе завтра на работу? Потому что, если нет, то мы могли бы перекусить чего-нибудь. Ты наверное голодный после всего… этого. Но, если ты сильно устал, то лучше тебе поспать. Чёрт, ты ведь действительно устал…

— У меня завтра выходной и я бы с удовольствием с тобой перекусил, — Дереку так сильно хочется улыбаться от милой воробьиной болтовни, что он не может больше сдерживать улыбку и Стайлз от этого расслабляется.

— Хорошо, тогда я пойду, поищу что-нибудь съедобное в холодильнике, — парень неловко улыбается и плетётся на кухню. Хейл, будто заколдованный, следует за ним и наблюдает, как воробушек мечется по кухне, заглядывает в каждый шкафчик и даже под ними и лишь напоследок открывает холодильник.

— У меня есть вчерашняя пицца и кое-какие продукты. Если брезгуешь есть пиццу, можешь себе сам что-нибудь приготовить. От моей еды отказываются даже собаки, так что я не рискну вставать у плиты, — Стайлз неловко чешет затылок и с удивлением находит там ещё один затерявшейся листик.

— Пицца звучит замечательно, — Дерек дружелюбно улыбается. У него ещё будет время признаться, что просто боится готовить. Это ведь смертельно опасно: горячее масло, огонь, раскалённая посуда. Хейл неосознанно потирает шрам на руке от ожога двухмесячной давности.

Мужчина присаживается на ближайший стульчик и наблюдает, как Стайлз разогревает еду. Тот всё время дёргается, поправляет сползающую с плеча футболку, ерошит волосы и не знает куда деть свои руки. Ох, у Дерека большие планы на эти длинные руки.

— И часто с тобой происходит подобная фигня? — спрашивает воробушек, вытаскивая пиццу из микроволновки.

— Какая именно? — Дереку сложно проследить за намёками и подтекстами, потому что его разум зациклен на длинных пальцах Стайлза, которыми тот хватает кусочек пиццы, отправляет в рот и издаёт неприличные звуки от наслаждения. Хейл потерян для этого общества.

— Ну, дважды за один день сломать ключ в замке — это не каждому дано. Теория вероятности просто нервно курит в сторонке. Так что это, проклятие? — воробушек увлечён едой, но почти не отрывает взгляд от Дерека и поэтому замечает, как его глаза немного расширяются от удивления.

— Да ладно! Я ведь просто пошутил. Чёрт меня подери, это же как суперсила, только наоборот, — Стайлз говорит с набитым ртом и от эмоций размахивает руками и Хейл понимает, что это — самое милое, что он когда-нибудь видел.  
— Так как оно работает?

— Если честно, ничего крутого здесь нет. У меня полно шрамов от ожогов, порезов и укусов; бесчисленное количество рентгенов сломанных костей; толстенная медкарта; постоянные проблемы на работе и полное отсутствие личной жизни. И это ещё не считая мелких неприятностей, вроде этой, с дверьми.

Дерек обрывает свой монолог, потому что не привык жаловаться, но соглашается, что выговориться иногда помогает.

— Если честно, я недалеко от тебя ушёл в этом плане. Всё, что попадает мне в руки — погибает и рушится. Ничто живое не может продержаться у меня дольше трёх дней, как бы тщательно я не следил за питомцем. У меня даже кактусы гибнут! Отношения с техникой, кстати, тоже напряжённые. Холодильник стабильно ломается каждые две недели, причём ему только год; микроволновка любит бить меня током, а тостер дымится при любой возможности.

Дереку одновременно хочется и смеяться и плакать. Неужели есть на свете ещё такие же неудачники, как он?

Парни молча доедают пиццу, чувствуя друг в друге родственную проклятую душу. Стайлз улыбается Дереку и эта улыбка стаёт всё шире.

— Что? — Хейл вытирает салфеткой губы и подбородок. — Я испачкался?

— Нет, — воробушек мотает головой, поднимается со стульчика и подсовывается поближе к Дереку, — Разве что здесь немножко.

Стайлз вытирает уголок губ Хейла большим пальцем, а затем облизывает его. У мужчины перехватывает дыхание, и у него, кажется, кружится голова.

— Я всё ещё испачкан? — Дерек слышит свой голос откуда-то сбоку и громко сглатывает.

— Ещё чуть-чуть.

Воробушек снова тянется рукой к Хейлу, но на этот раз тёплая ладонь останавливается в волосах Дерека, а сам он наклоняется к его губам.

Мужчина чувствует несмелый поцелуй и говорит своей крыше окончательное «Адьйос». Хейл обхватывает Стайлза руками за талию и перетаскивает к себе на колени. Оставляет ему ещё две секунды инициативы, а затем, не встретив сопротивления, раскрывает рот воробушка языком. Стайлз на вкус такой сладкий, несмотря на только что съеденную пиццу.

Дерек немного задирает безразмерную футболку парня, чтобы провести ладонями по горячей и невероятно гладкой коже. Стайлз стонет в поцелуй и это ещё больше раззадоривает Хейла. Дерек покусывает пухлые губы парня, и сам млеет от ощущения ладоней в своих волосах.

Воробушек отстраняется первым, тяжело впуская воздух в лёгкие и слегка дрожа.

— Ты чувствует то же, что и я?

— Что именно? — уточняет Дерек. — То, что ты, кажется, просто создан для меня, или ты про каменный стояк у меня в штанах?

Стайлз от смущения покрывается красными пятнами и прячет лицо в шее Хейла. Дерек лишь мягко улыбается и гладит того вдоль спины.

Кажется, быть проклятым не так уж и плохо.

**Author's Note:**

> *Кю - разряд каратэ у новичков


End file.
